The invention relates to the field of articles of daily use, in particular to a novel dehumidification frame.
Existing dehumidification products mainly adopt particles purely, and perfume particles or bamboo charcoal is directly added into the dehumidification particles. In the dehumidification process, after the dehumidification particles absorb water, the fragrance of the perfume particles or bamboo charcoal particles is weakened, and the adsorbability of the bamboo charcoal is reduced.
As is known to all, dehumidification bags basically have to be used in cooperation with dehumidification boxes. An existing dehumidification box is essentially composed of a cover body, a supporting frame and a cavity for recovering water. However, it is generally impossible for users to observe whether the dehumidification box is full of absorbed water or not from the surface of the dehumidification box. In addition, when the water needs to be poured out, the users have to disassemble the dehumidification box extremely inconveniently with great strength.